


Escape by George Walter

by sharkboyz



Series: nct: a magical alternate universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apartments, Fluff, Human Doyoung, Lowercase, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Supernatural Beings, Windows - Freeform, Witches, elemental stuff (mentioned), idk?? just windows, weird window things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboyz/pseuds/sharkboyz
Summary: “may i help you?” asked dongyoung, voice unwavering and clean.the man smiled, a truly beautiful smile if you asked dongyoung. his eyes sparkled, as cheesy as it sounds, and he seemed to shine in the moonlight that peeked through the clouds.“well, i was wanting to ask you the same thing.” he responded, squatting down and meeting dongyoung’s height.--inspired by Escape by George Walter





	Escape by George Walter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

dongyoung was in his studio apartment, bored out of his mind.

it was cold, wet, and dreary. he loved this weather, don’t get him wrong, but what was there to do?

it was around 3:30am, so nothing was open, besides a gas station or two— but honestly, what could happen?

at 3:35am exactly, there was a tap on his window.

it was strange, because he was on the eleventh floor. even if he were on the first floor it would be strange.

sitting up from his bed, he walked over, stopping when there was another  _ tap tap tap _ .

his curiosity was definitely getting the best of him when he reached his window, pulling the curtains. well, this wasn’t normal.

 

it was strange, baffling— perhaps wonderful, looking at the true meaning of the word.

he opened the window; he looking up at the man who stood on his roof. what was strange is that he wasn’t afraid, no, he felt quite calm.

“may i help you?” asked dongyoung, voice unwavering and clean.

the man smiled, a truly beautiful smile if you asked dongyoung. his eyes sparkled, as cheesy as it sounds, and he seemed to shine in the moonlight that peeked through the clouds. 

“well, i was wanting to ask you the same thing.” he responded, squatting down and meeting dongyoung’s height.

“i’m sorry?” may dongyoung note that this man's hair was rather messy, and his clothing was… strange. he was wearing a black(?) hooded poncho, and some sort of pant. it seemed to be of a stretchy fabric, and perhaps some shade of purple.

 

(also, he was barefoot.)

 

“i wanted to ask if i could help you.”

“yes, i got that part.”

“so… can i?”

“well… i’m not sure what i need help with.” dongyoung answered, brow furrowed.

the man sighed, “there has to be  _ something _ you need help with, no?”

dongyoung was about to respond, until the man started speaking once more. “i’m yuta, by the way— and it’s raining pretty heavily right now… could i come in?”

he flashed dongyoung another smile, and dongyoung nodded, stepping back as yuta stepped down from the windowsill.

he then closed it, leaving the curtains drawn.

 

“now, from what i know you’re quite lonely. am i wrong?”

dongyoung scoffed, “i don’t think i am, no.”

“you don’t? well from the looks of it, you’ve been in this apartment for the last week alone. last time i checked, that makes you lonely. no calling, messaging, uh… dming? yes, that’s what it’s called— dming. i’m here to help you… ease your loneliness.” yuta replied.

 

well, dongyoung would protest but his wasn’t wrong. he was… very lonely these days.

everytime his friends would hang out, they wouldn’t invite him, and everytime he would go with them— it was strangely awkward.

unless taeyong was there, but taeyong was so busy these days…

 

“i mean yeah, i guess i’m alone. but before we continue our conversation— who are you?”

“i’m yuta? i just told you this. are you okay?”

“i know that, but  _ what  _ are you?”

“oh! well those two questions have very different answers, you know.

call me… a cure for loneliness.” yuta leaned against the window, an almost playful gleam in his eye.

 

“well that’s ominous.” dongyoung turned around, walking over to sit on his bed.

“not really, no.

if i stick around, you’ll find out more about me, dongyoung.”

 

“and if you leave?” he asked, leaning back on his hands.

yuta walked over, sitting in his desk chair after moving it in front of dongyoung.

“you’ll be left with the question, ‘why did i let a stranger, who was standing on my roof, inside my apartment?’ and i’m sure you would never find an answer, no matter how long you thought about it.”

 

dongyoung was utterly confused, looking at the man with inquiry.

 

“i guess you’ll just have to stay, then.” 

  
  


-————

  
  


yuta looked at the bookshelf, hand tracing the spines of books as he read the titles.

“you have quite the collection of journals.” yuta started, looking over at the other.

 

“they’re story books, what do you mean?” dongyoung asked, glancing at yuta as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

yuta chuckled, pulling out “alice in wonderland”

“every story has happened. whether it’s star wars or lord of the flies, they’ve all happened.”

 

“sounds fake but okay.” dongyoung replied, a small smile tugging as his lips.

 

“no, i’m serious!” yuta insisted, “alice was a real girl in world 149, and percy jackson was— is a real teen in world 103. luke is— was somewhere out there,” he said, gesturing to the sky. “and i’ve met peter parker. let me tell you, really cool guy. deserves the world.”

 

“wait, you’re being serious?”

 

yuta sighed, handing dongyoung the first percy jackson book. “when will you realize that the world isn’t as boring as humans make it seem? when will you realize that maybe, just maybe, you could be your own percy jackson?” he asked, sitting down on the ground in front of him.

 

“dongyoung… i’m not just some coincidence, you know? i’m here for a  _ reason. _

i’m here for  _ you.  _ and whether or not you believe that right now, it’s true.” yuta looked him in the eyes, and for a moment, dongyoung believed him.

 

“listen… it’s just too far fetched, okay? that these things are real… can you prove it to me?” dongyoung asked, a sliver of hope in his voice.

 

yuta clicked his tongue, “my love, isn’t my existence enough for you?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with dongyoungs.

 

when he didn’t respond, yuta stood up, walking over to the kitchen. “you’re out of tea.”

 

it was obvious that conversation didn’t go the way yuta planned, and dongyoung felt sorry.

he was sorry he didn’t believe yuta. it had been about seven months since he had tapped on dongyoungs window, and ever since then— dongyoung has felt less lonely.

he’s gone out more than he has these past few… semesters, and he feels  _ good.  _

 

perhaps yutas existence is enough, but not just yet. dongyoung is still in the dark on so many things. what  _ is  _ yuta? how old is he? he says 23, however dongyoung highly doubts that. he looks it, maybe even younger, but there is no way a man with his mind is 23.

 

also, he didn’t know what youtube was, so there's obviously a lot dongyoung doesn’t know.

yet.

  
  


-————

  
  


  yuta was frustrated with dongyoung. he wasn’t opening up like he thought he would, he gave him glares, and sometimes smiles, but it was mainly ignoring him. he was trying so  _ hard,  _ yet he was only met with coldness and stubbornness.

one day, dongyoung realized something. one day, dongyoung realized his walls were protecting him, but they were hurting someone else. that day was three months after their disagreement, and ten months after dongyoung had met yuta.

 

upon entering the apartment, dongyoung felt a shift in the air. it was powerful, a feeling of defeat and fatigue hitting him like an 18 wheeler.

he was drawn to the bathroom, where the door was cracked. he could see light peeking through said crack, but it wasn’t the actual bathroom light. it seemed to be the night light in there, as it was more blue than yellow, not as bright, either.

 

dongyoung approached the door slowly, pausing when he heard soft sniffles and cries. he wasn’t sure what to do, whether he should stay back or go in there and comfort the other. ever so hesitantly, dongyoung creaked the door open. yuta kept his head down, he was sitting on the floor, back against the tub. dongyoung swallowed, approaching him and getting on his knees. honestly, dongyoung had never seen this side of yuta. yuta has gotten annoyed, frustrated at him but dongyoung had never seen him like this. he had never seen yuta be the calm before the storm, waves crashing on a rocky shore, wind roaring in your ears as the rain begins to poor and thunder booms in the distance.

 

“yuta?” dongyoung said quietly, reaching out a hand to which yuta immediately pushed away. “go away.”

“yuta—“

“dongyoung. please, just leave me alone.” yuta didn’t even look at dongyoung, he simply stayed quiet until dongyoung didn’t move. “seriously dongyoung, what do you not understand about leaving me alone?” yutas voice was sharp, like lightning. yuta made eye contact with dongyoung, and immediately crumbled. he started sobbing once more, and dongyoung was hit with waves of emotion. it was strange, dongyoung was honestly frozen because if it. he had never experienced something like it before, and he wasn’t sure how it was happening.

 

putting his confusion aside, dongyoung focused on yuta. “what’s wrong?” he asked, keeping some distance between him and yuta, giving the other space.

“what’s wrong?” yuta repeated, chuckling. dongyoung furrowed his brow, remaining silent as he waited for the other to continue. lightning crackled outside, the rain beginning to poor down heavier. “i’ve been here for months, almost a year, and nothing is working. i’m about to be sentenced to fall, that’s how  _ bad  _ i’m doing. and the only person i care about, doesn’t seem to give a shit about me, or my life.

god, dongyoung. i try, and i try, i try— but nothing works. i can’t get you to trust me, and all i can think about is what the fuck am i doing wrong?” his voice cracked, and dongyoung felt his throat tighten. a pressure behind his eyes. yep, he was going to cry. 

 

“yuta, i—“

“save it, i can’t… i can’t deal with this right now,”

dongyoung felt his bottom lip quiver, he was feeling what yuta felt. his pain. his... heartbreak. that’s what this was. heartbreak, stress, a room full of people yet no one seems to notice you.

dongyoung grabbed yutas wrist as he began to walk out the bathroom, “teach me.”

he paused, looking down at dongyoung “what?” dongyoung cleared his throat, turning his head slowly to look at the other. “teach me. again, i think i understand now, but, teach me.”

yuta sniffled, “what made you change your mind?” dongyoung paused, “i’ve never known you to lie,” dongyoung offered a small smile, to which yuta returned.

 

-————

 

“angel?” dongyoung asked, tilting his head.

“yeah, and i’m really not supposed to be down here, with you. my mortal. but i knew what you were going through the night i came down here, before i was here. so i disobeyed orders, and now i’m here!”

dongyoung didn’t respond, this was a lot to soak in, to say the least. “you…”

“dongyoung,” yuta stood in front of dongyoung, who was on the couch, and got on his knees. “the thoughts you were having— i couldn’t let you go through that. not alone. your emotion, it’s so strong, too strong for some.

and that night, you were so, so sad.” yuta grabbed dongyoungs hands, holding them. “i felt your sorrow, sadness, loneliness, desperation,  _ yearning.  _ i couldn’t let it go unanswered. not after everything you’ve been through. i know i can’t magically make things better, but i’ll be here for you. for real, not just in spirit. dongyoung, you feel alone, because no one lets you feel otherwise. what you have to understand is that loneliness doesn’t last forever, people find you. i found you.”

 

dongyoung looked at yuta, something unreadable in his eyes. he furrowed his brow, grip on yutas hand tightening. he pulled yuta in, hugging him tightly. “you were there.”

“i’ll always be here.”

 

“so… what exactly are you?”

yuta hummed, “i'm a gatekeeper, but a guardian as well.”

“oh,” was all dongyoung said, and that was enough for yuta.

 

in the silence of the night, dongyoung spoke up. “yuta?” he said quietly, hand in the others hair as he laid on dongyoungs chest. “hm, yeah?”

“i… i love you.”

 

-————

 

yuta plopped the stack of books on to the table, in front of dongyoung. “so, what have we learned?” he asked, looking at the other. “all of those— besides the cat books, are real.”

“the cat books  _ are  _ real we just… we just don’t acknowledge that.”

 

“got it.” dongyoung nodded, “and the riddler…?” 

“listen i know you want to fuck him but no.”

“yuta listen—“

“lalalalalalalala— im not listening!” yuta plugged his ears, “you and your gross murder fantasies! stop!” dongyoung huffed, slumping back in his chair. “fine. leave me be, i’ll keep it to myself. vampire boy.” yuta froze “you found it.” he looked at dongyoung, eyes wide. “of course i found it! you can’t tell me we’re in a boy band in one world, and have thousands of fan fiction written about us, give me the broken computer, and expect me to  _ not  _ look at it.”

 

“i hate you.” yuta sighed. 

“it was kinda hot tho…” dongyoung trailed off.

“STOP.”

“wanna test it? i’m sure we can find a vampire… oh! let’s find edward, sparkling man, no?”

yuta walked away, plopping down onto the couch and shoving head into the pillows. “so that’s a ‘thinking about it makes me horny’ nice.”

dongyoung stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down next to yuta. “okay so now that it’s been three weeks since you convinced me, i’ve known you for eleven months, and i've known what you are for seven days,” he paused, looking at yuta who was now looking at him, hair messy “want to go on a date?”

 

yuta opened his mouth, shut it, and sat up. “didn’t we start dating like…a week ago, when, you know?”

“we’ve been…dating, i suppose.” dongyoung nodded, “but we haven’t been on a date, so, do you…?” he looked at yuta, shifting his position to face him. “oh, oh yeah! definitely,” yuta nodded, smile on his face. “okay, great. also, we’re moving out. i live in a studio outside of geostro with an angel, you don’t belong here.”

“i don’t know what that means.”

“that’s okay, you know what you’re meant to know,” dongyoung smiled, kissing yutas forehead. “also, im taking you clothes shopping thursday. you wear my clothes or the clothes i found you in, and… it’s not ideal, i’m sorry.”

  
  


-————

 

taeyong looked at dongyoung, “usual?” to which dongyoung nodded, now, looking at yuta, taeyong asked him what he wanted. “uh... surprise me.” he replied,  “you say that every time you’re here, and you still haven’t found something you like? you two come here three times a week…” he trailed off, thinking while he wrote dongyoungs name on a cup. “that’s like 156 times! that’s 156 different things, about half of those are custom drinks and you-- i’m going to have to start just blending stuff together soon,” taeyong sighed, handing dongyoungs cup to sicheng so he could make his drink. sicheng and yuta made eye contact, and they both paused for a moment. “i-- i think i’ll make yuta’s drink today,” sicheng offered, grabbing the cup from taeyong. taeyong chuckled, “try your best, he’s extremely picky apparently.”

“i always drink what you make me, don’t i?” yuta hummed, to which taeyong sighed. “you do, yeah. oh, jungwoo’s here! sicheng, i’m taking my break.”

“oh-- okay…”

 

dongyoung and yuta sat down at a table while they waited for their drinks, “so… what was that with sicheng?” dongyoung asked, curious. “oh, uh… sicheng? The barista?”

“you’ve known him for six months now don’t act like you don’t know who he is. actually, now that i think about it, you guys always do that weird eye contact thing.”

yuta chuckled, “he’s a wind spirit. fifty percent, at least. twenty five percent human, twenty five percent angel. these are just guesses, but… he’s definitely something elemental. i just say wind because he’s so, you know.” yuta shrugged, watching him work.

“no, yuta. i don’t know. he’s so…” dongyoung looked at the other, playful glint in his eye. “he’s cute, okay? pretty. i know you know, you radiate adoration when we’re near him. and taeyong.” 

dongyoung remained silent, thanking sicheng as he brought over their drinks. “oh. well, why don’t you talk to him more? you’re both spirit angel being things, it could be nice to have someone you can relate too.” yuta nodded, “yeah, maybe we could have taeyong and sicheng over sometime? now that we’re in a nicer apartment and all. maybe ten could come too!” yuta, now excited, grinned at the idea. “ten? from the music store?” dongyoung asked, and yuta nodded. “yeah, he’s a--”

“stop, i don’t need to know. he can tell me if he wants.”

“okay, i’ll go ask sicheng. you can ask taeyong.”

"sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you liked this! thank you for reading! don't feel afraid to comment! it means a lot.  
> twitter: @jenogay  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/winwriting


End file.
